


Silent Oath

by Avril



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Boys Kissing, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Laughter, Living Together, M/M, Promises, Relationship Study, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avril/pseuds/Avril
Summary: “ You want being with me in the interview? ”“Yes I do, obviously I'd love to be interviewed together honey”“ Then I'll be in the interview”“ But what are you saying?!”Or a fic with a lot of fluff and AtsuHina couple's life, How Shouyou's Atsumu imitation happened in the interview. And many references to Kansai accent.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Silent Oath

Start of the year, The streets of the noisy city of Osaka were traveled by many workers and students at this hour of twilight, the practice of the Black Jackals today was the last, they would finally get some free days and Atsumu plans to spend that glorious week in the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, with whom he walking holding hands, swinging their hands like a couple of lovers in the movies. Sakusa walked behind them, away because "I don't want to stand by men who only take a one shower ” while Bokuto is walked next to Shouyou talking about the really big date he planned to spend a splendid veiled with his husband, Akashi.

“So I plan to take he and go it to that new restaurant and after go a one theater fusion from one of Keiji’s favorite books ” Bokuto says with a pride smile. “Bokuto-san that sounds like a really great date!” “Right?! Right?!”

“It actually sounds a little _clumsy_ on your part Bok-kun! He’s your husband”

“Tsum Tsum what it means _donkusai” (clumsy)._ Hell, he got a word out again in kansaiben, since moving from Hyogo has worked on avoiding using words from his native dialect, but they're such an important part that he kept using them non-stop, fuck it all, Kansai pride is a philosophy of life.

“It’s kansaiben Bokuto-san! After all these years playing with Atsumu you should be familiar, Atsumu _can’t avoid_ (shaanai) stop using kansai words, _right_ (seyaro).

“Shouyooou-kun ! When did you learn kansaiben?! You said it perfect. It's because you can speak three foreign languages, my boyfriend it’s the best!!” Atsumu couldn’t avoid hug him, Shouyou-kun is incredibly good with languages since he travel to Brazil for two years to play beach volleyball. “I learn while I listen to you every days.”

“Atsumu” 

“Shouyou-kun”

“Ew, lovers” Sakusa said from behind, never lost the chance to say "pair of lovers, ew ew ew" but he couldn't hide that in his own way he was happy for them when they officially announced their relationship, after being almost seven years circling each other without confessing their feelings.

To think that he was so to frightened confess to Shoyoo-kun just a few days later that he joined the MSBY Black Jackals. And to his surprise the same day he thought confess to Shoyoo-kun, he confessed to him after winning the match against The Schweiden Adlers and Atsumu can say without a doubt that he was never so happy in his life until that wonderful sun came to illuminate his existence.

“When i think of Kansai, i think in Manzai” Bokuto had just that expression he does while thinking about a nonsense he's going to say alongside a very lively "hey hey hey" Oh no.

“ _There's ten ants (ari ga) thank you! (arigatou)” “Let's go( ikusa) to war (ikusa)” “Yeah! yeah! (Homa! homa!)_ Hey! Hey! Hey!”. He did.

“Wahahahaha Bokuto-san those are very funny jokes” “Right!? My disciple".

“It’s no _homa homa_ is _honma honma_ you fool Bok-kun your Kansaiben sounds like completely rubbish ! Shouyou-kun your Kansaiben it’s perfect, like all you do my sunshine” _“Thank you”_ (ookini) Atsumu” “You did it again! , oh my God, I could die of love!?”

“Ew again, Miya, Hinata, Bokuto, here I separate” They reached just in the part of the route where everyone took different paths, Sakusa would go right a few blocks until he got to his very clean and tidy apartment , while Bokuto go for the left on his way to his home with Akashi, leaving Atsumu and Hinata walking in the same direction where they came from. Everyone was lucky to find places near the practice gym, technically they were neighbors. “Remember to wash your hands when you get home” and as the only farewell a military salute, Omi-Omi went to his apartment.

“Hinata, Tsum Tsum send me luck on my special date with Akashi!”

“Good luck Bokuto-san!” Shouyou-kun said as he raised his free hand with a thumbs up, wishing his master the best luck. “Bok-kun I recommend you don't use those terrible jokes from before!! Good luck!” Atsumu screamed, waiting for Bok-kun, who decided that running out in the middle of the street after training two hours was a great idea.

Shouyou and Atsumu they kept walking with their hands together as they usually, until they got to their apartment, they acquired only two months ago, but already became that place to that both can call home.

“Shouyou-kun Shouyou-kun !” As he opened the door, he was planning to surprise him as soon as he turned to him. “Yes?” And just as he thought, Shouyou turn to see he and without losing any moment he got down on him knees and approach their hands together, to gently kiss his hand “My dear.”

_The smile on his face, could overshadow all the suns that exist in every corner of the universe, the gentle roar of the wind in the middle of the street crashing into his soft red hair, like a calling me to always be by him side_.

“Atsumu you really are a love” Shouyou-kun open the door and they went inside, they left their training team in place and headed to the couch to snuggle up. This was part of they daily routine, no matter how long or tired was the day, they would always spend a few moments together lying on the couch , whether it's talking, kissing or just being a comforting silence.

Yesterday, both were notified that they were officially on the Japanese Volleyball team, Atsumu would be the second setter carrying the number 11 and Shouyou be a wing spiker using the number 10 They couldn't avoid noticing that their numbers were going side by side. Atsumu remembered when he and Osamu were in Inarizaki and him brother also carried the number eleven.

He and Tobio-kun were going to switch between sets so they could play both and change the approaches of the serves, Although he still felt he was the reserve setter as a loss, because the second is the first loser, it is obvious, very obvious. But still Shouyou-kun and he could play together and everyone would see them, They were going to show all the world the amazing duo they formed

And worst of all, he couldn't play the whole game with Shouyou-kun, and he would have to share it with Tobio-kun again, Atsumu it still don’t even get over that he had to wait seven years to be able to set up for Shouyou-kun in an official match. He can still remember as a whole year spent telling Samu how much he wanted to set up for the number 10 Karasuno and his brother saw him as if he had gone mad. When he became a third year and team captain, he was determined to beat Karasuno at the Spring Interhigh, and Inarizaki do it. But he didn't expect that at the end of the game, on the other side of the net there was that red-haired boy he was told a year ago I’ll toss to ya one of these days telling to him I'm waiting for your toss.

That day, him brain broke and acted on autopilot and he couldn’t avoid yelling "Give me your phone number" Who would say that after over the game they would leave the court together to exchange numbers and start a crazy conversation about volleyball . After become friends thanks to the power of technology and fast train journeys from Hyogo to Miyagi.

Atsumu literally got a kick in the moment when Shouyou-kun said he would go to Brazil for two years to play beach volleyball, and as much as the soul destroyed the fact that he left, he support him unconditionally, their searched together for information about language and the region, and when the day came he went to say goodbye at the airport, unable to avoid it, he say again “I’ll to ya one of these days” Waiting for Shouyou-kun to understand the words behind that sentence, the very precious little silent oath that had been proposed.

Because without realizing it, I fell in love with him At some moment in our friendship and I'd have to watch him go, But for Shouyou-kun I could wait an eternity, I would keep that promise I made that spring.

The two years Shouyou-kun was in Brazil passed as a sigh of the wind, every Saturday they had a call to catch up and talk until the time difference will force them to stop. And Atsumu strange with all his heart to be close to him, But earlier than he expected those seven hundred and thirty days ended, Shouyou-kun returned to Japan and joined in MSBY Black Jackals with him and the two annoying Bok-kun and Omi-Omi. Together with all the other players of the Jackals; Meian, Thomas, Inuaki and Oliver.

He had to wait a long time to be able to play with the man that if the soulmates existed, he would certainly be his soulmate, and Atsumu considers himself very lucky, mainly because he didn't want to look like a fool to make that promise and not keep it, mainly if the person who he made that promise after playing a single match while they were opponents in their high school days would become the love of him life even if he wasn't aware of it.

“Atsumu” That beautiful voice coming from him boyfriend took him out of his thoughts, returning to reality, in which they stood together lying on the couch, their legs tangled and surrounded by a comforting hug.

“You remember that interview they plan to do about the monster generation?

“That same one where they invited everyone but no me? Yeah”

“They didn't invite everyone”

“That is what I feels, my only consolation is that they didn't invite Omi-Omi too” Atsumu really wanted to be interviewed with Shouyou-kun, even in half an interview leave some suggestive comment that he had a boyfriend and who are that boyfriend . And also to prevent a certain person continuing to call him boke.

“I want to be in the interview!! It's unfair I'm a monster too. It's because our high schools didn't go to entertainment camps together!? Because if that's the case, I'll make a time machine”

“A time machine?!” Shouyou-kun exclaimed amid a fit of laughter “This is not funny Shouyou-kun, it's a live or death situation, I want to be with you in the interview.”

“It's a lot of fun Atsumu~”

“I really want to be in the interview with you”

"I want to be with you too, but they'll interview you in another volume of the magazine”

“ You want being with me in the interview? ”

“Yes I do, obviously I'd love to be interviewed together honey”

“ Then I'll be in the interview”

“ But what are you saying?!”

Atsumu considers himself a genius, despite the thousands of times in which everyone said Osamu He's the handsome twin, he's successful, the most kindest. If they knew all the shit Samu's got inside, they're identical twins after all.

“Shouyou-kun, listen” He turned to see him with the most expression would be that he have “Imitate me in the interview” Shouyou-kun ran out of words for a few moments before saying “Okay, but how I do that?”

“Wait! Do you agree?! Really?! Won't you tell me it's silly or childish?!”

“It just sounds like fun, you know we're boyfriends and casually we share the same silly neuron about volleyball and absurd things right ?”

“I know, I know, But don't judge me to hesitate for a second, I thought I should beg you with puppy eyes to convince you”

“You better tell me how I make that imitation of you”

To be honest, Atsumu didn’t think to go so far with his idea, that now he don’t know exactly what to do, so thinking fast is the only option in this situation.

“Listen Shouyou-kun! You'll have to imitate my kansaiben and say something that I would certainly say”

“Well” He took a moment to think about it while he was get up the couch we're sleeping on, turning his gaze at him from above as he was still lying down.

“What you would definitely say would be ... _Why the heck didn’t I get called_.”

That would certainly be exactly what he would say to everyone on the staff of that magazine. “That! That's exactly what I'd tell them.” He felt a great desire to stand up and clap at such brilliance that he came out of that redhead.

“Shouyou-kun You imitate the kansaiben so well that it looks like you were born in Hyogo too. But a one little detail, you need mark more the syllables at the end of each sentence.”

"With a little practice I solve it” Uttered Shouyou-kun As his lips soopped in a soft smile” I promise I'll say that words during the interview”

“You have to say it when it starts! As soon as it starts, don't give Bok-kun a chance to say the first words !” He exclaim, rising from him position lying down and sitting next to Shouyou-kun, to squeeze him into another hug, because there isn't enough hugs to give that boy,

“I'll do it like that” says Shouyou-kun while he hugs him too. “But I want a reward for doing it." Atsumu didn't need him to repeat it to him and he drew his lips to the forehead of the lowest. He cast a soft kiss, followed by another one further down, on his nose and both cheeks too, as he make the path of little kisses through him boyfriend's face, Shouyou-kun let go of little laughter, and his face expressed great happiness, his gentle smile of satisfaction and happiness illuminated the room.

_Shouyou-kun is like a strong spring breeze, refreshing, renovating. The light he emits is an invitation to approach him and get trapped in his orbit, And that same light it generates with his smile could burn the whole universe and what's inside it, so hot that makes you think you could disappear if you for a long time by his side_.

And when at last his lips were a few inches away, Shouyou-kun closed the distance. The best thing about kissing Shouyou-kun is that the warm feeling on my chest remains, the rubbing of his soft and warm lips, the small gasps, the smell of his skin and as his hair caresses Atsumu’s face. No matter how many times they have shared this contact, the magic and charm of the kiss is the same as that of the first.

Atsumu away from, putting another kiss back on his boyfriend's forehead “You know I love you so much, right?” “I know, but I love you so much more” he replies “To show you how much I love you I'll cook our dinner!” He declared, rising from the couch and heading for the kitchen.” Although his culinary abilities were equivalent to zero, he would make the attempt to do something for Shouyou-kun, although he was absolutely certain that he would refuse to cook alone and would probably end up making dinner together.

“Atsumu Miya you lost your rights in the kitchen and you don’t have permission for cooking alone! ” Shouyou-kun also got up from the couch to go after him. So he speed up him pases, and they ended up running around the room like kids. The accidents Atsumu had caused in the kitchen had been so many that no one let him near as food was prepared. He once set the pan on fire with the oil, and that was the last straw and he was forbidden to cook anything.

Shouyou-kun caught up with him crash and almost lose their balance, but thanks to some miracle they didn't end up on the floor, the chase ended, As expected as he is much faster than any other athlete he know. “I catch you!” “Shouyou-kun let me please do the dinner today, I promise don’t turn fire in the pan again.”

“Well…” he turn to see Atsumu with his bright golden eyes with a glimmer of fun, that look that gives him every time he plans to annoy him, but always he do that with love and don’t feel bad, unlike when Samu decides to annoy his brother.

“What fo you think about cooking the dinner together? You cut the ingredients and the let me the rest.”

“I really lost my cooking rights, but I accept.”

So they both went to wash their hands for later go the kitchen, pulling out of the pantry and the refrigerator what they needed for a proper meal, they are olympic athletes, they could not but not even crazy break the regimen of their diet, today they should prepare fish. Atsumu took a moment to unlock his phone, log in to YouTube and search “Le Festín” yes, that Ratatouille song, and with no doubt put the start button.

Atsumu couldn’t contain his laughter as the melody echoes in the room, and the laughter of his beloved boyfriend mixing to the rhythm of the music while he say “You just put Le Festín for cooking?” “You know, _anyone can cook_ is a classic and this song inspires the environment when you cooking something” Atsumu answers between laughs.

“The person who said that didn't take into account disasters in the kitchen like you, but you have me to save you, even though I'm not an expert in the kitchen either”

Between jokes, laughs and games proceeded to cook, Atsumu cut all the ingredients and with great effort made the cuts to prepare the fish, and Shouyou did the magic of cook everything what Atsumu prepared at their dinner, as for the music, when Le Festín ended, many other songs by reproduced. They cooked and chatted together, recalling the terrible burning pan accident and as Osamu almost murdered his twin for burning his new pan. Also the time that in full quarantine when Sakusa gave them a very extensive talk of cleanliness and hygiene and as now they cannot forget the habits he taught them, and how to forget their little plans for Shouyou's imitation of Atsumu in the interview.

As soon as their dinner was ready, they set the table and served their food and dine together, sitting side by side at the table, enjoying the food they made together, they are incredible duo, they are a great team in or out of court.

At the end of their dinner, both cleaned up the table and the kitchen, They brushed their teeth and went to sleep in their shared bed.

Atsumu rested lying on Shouyou's chest meanwhile he brushed his blond hair with his fingers, now straight after all day exercising and playing volleyball. “I really like when you do that Shouyou-kun”

“I love doing this, your hair is much softer than it looks at first view” Atsumu It only manages to emit one mhmm in a murmur, Since the caresses on his head made him sleepy.

The happiness they both gained from spending their days together, It's something that's hard to describe in words, As if they did not exist words that could capture all the pleasant and warm feelings that have been in their souls.

“Shouyou-kun I love you”

“I love you too Atsumu”

“Have Sweet dreams, darling”

“Only if you're in my dreams, honey”

………………………… ………………………………………………

“Ah! Can I please go first! Mm… “Why the heck didn’t I get called?!”

“Omi-Omi look! Shouyou-kun really imitated me at the beginning of the interview! I told you!” Atsumu screamed excitedly next to Sakusa, watching the interview unfold , thanks to the constant pleas and entreaties of a certain person to be able to go to the interview place spectator, they had obtained permission and before he could react Sakusa was also dragged.

_They're both very lucky, their friends often say that volleyball is their life, and partly they're right. But the right phrase would be **volleyball it allowed them to find the love of their lives**. That day in a certain spring, their lives were linked, with a promise that seemed to be an try of saving pride, that it was actually more of a statement, the clear example that Shouyou deserved his place and recognition in court. _

_Those words were a small, Silent Oath that was the beginning of their love story._

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! ¡Hola!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this, the idea came about just the day the Japan national team interview was revealed! And in the process he evolved into a fluff ball with some much headcannos.
> 
> I was inspired by a song called "Silent Oath" by Knights, I invite you to listen to the song, I feel that it describes the meaning behind that phrase of Atsumu so iconic at the end of the inarizaki vs Karasuno match. 
> 
> The Kansaiben of Atsumu literally doesn't t let me sleep at night. It very tender and hot in the same time. 
> 
> I apologize if there is any spelling mistake. It's the first time I've written something so extensive in english (So I kindly ask you to correct me if is necessary), and I'm very nervous. But my love for Atsumu and Shouyou outweighs my fear and I wanted to share a little bit of what my brain thinks of their cute relationship.
> 
> If you have any opinions I will be very happy to read it! You can find me on Twitter as @AvrilKagehira. Every day I scream for AtsuHina, and for some other fandoms. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much!


End file.
